Along with the change in times and technological flourishing, many factories are moving towards the automatic production that replaces traditional manual operation. However, because of automation, a single staff needs to be charge in the management of numerous machines, and it always happens that the machinery breakdown is not aware and addressed in the first place. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a spindle with intelligent auto-detection system to overcome the problems presented above.